William Smee
Neverland Jolly Roger |occupation = First mate Trader |species = Human Rat |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |portrayedby = Christopher Gauthier |firstappearance = The Crocodile |latestappearance = The Song in Your Heart }} William Smee is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Christopher Gauthier, and is the main reality version of Smee. William Smee is based on Mr. Smee from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and the Disney film Peter Pan. History As they sail towards the island of Neverland, Smee and the ship crew pull out a boy out of the water onto the deck. When Hook learns the youngster's name is Baelfire, he hides him when the Lost Ones come onto the ship, on Pan's orders, to search for a certain boy. After the Lost Ones leave, Smee expresses disagreement with Hook's plan to keep the boy and possibly get in trouble with Pan. Hook insists that Baelfire is a key for vital information towards his revenge since the boy is Rumplestiltskin's son. Instead, Hook forms a bond with the boy, which ends when Baelfire discovers the pirate only used him to find out more about Rumplestiltskin. At some point after this, Hook and his ship crew begin working for Peter Pan by traveling the seas and procuring items for him. On one such excursion back to Neverland, Smee is caught eating some of the food supplies that Pan is expecting, which Hook chastises him about. Suddenly, the whole crew hears a mermaid singing and fall under her spell as their ship is heading towards some rocks. Before they meet their doom, the mermaid's song stops, allowing Hook to call for the ship to be redirected away from danger. After finally arriving to the island's jungle, Hook admantly tells Smee that they must find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, as he has since learned from Baelfire that Rumplestiltskin can be killed by a special dagger. Smee nervously tries to keep up with his captain's hasty strides until he is knocked out by Tinker Bell, who then accosts Hook. |-|Alternate Timeline= While Hook spends time at the local tavern, Smee tries to kill a stray mouse running around on the ship deck. He expresses surprise when he sees his captain, who is actually Hook from a future timeline, arriving back to the ship so soon. Smee begins going after the mouse again, but Hook tells him to leave the creature be as one day he will understand. Strangely, he notices his captain is wearing a new vest and seems to be acting differently, to which Hook commands him to stop badgering him. Smee apologizes and instead asks if there is anything he can do for him. On Hook's orders, he brings aboard a passing woman, who leaves a few minutes later. Resuming his place on deck, Smee is shocked to see a drunken Hook coming aboard the ship again, only this time he is with a blonde woman. Smee believes something is amiss, but Hook casually asks for privacy with the lady. In turn, his crew mate obeys by leaving the ship. At an unknown period of time, Snow White and Prince Charming approach Smee in a tavern to ask if he is the captain of the Jolly Roger. Smee haughtily gives an inflated opinion of himself, stating that he always knew he exuded the look of a captain, to which Hook cuts in to introduce himself as the captain they seek. The couple offer Hook a bag of coins as payment if he allows them passage on his ship to get to the Evil Queen's castle, however, Hook rejects their money and instead breaks out into song about his much sought after revenge against Rumplestiltskin. As Hook belts out the verses in the songs, Smee sings along with him and the other pirates. After the spell that caused everyone to sing ends, Smee and those who were affected by it have their memories erased by the Blue Fairy. }} Smee is taken by Mr. Gold to the town border for the purpose of testing out an experiment. Mr. Gold takes his red hat from him and asks where he got it. Smee replies that it is special to him and that his grandmother had made it for him. Mr. Gold pours a mysterious potion on the hat, gives the hat back to Smee and pushes him across the town line. Smee convulses with blue energy; seemingly losing his memories, but the potion helps to retain them. Later, he assists Hook in breaking into Mr. Gold's pawnshop to retrieve the shawl he has in the safe as the last thing of Baelfire's. Fearful of Mr. Gold's wrath, he tries to leave town, but is caught by him. Mr. Gold demands to know where the shawl was. Smee claims not to know since he previously met Hook on a rooftop in Storybrooke. Rather than kill Smee, Gold turns him into a rat, and orders him to scurry away, which Smee promptly does. The devious Pan infiltrates Storybrooke by previously switching bodies with Henry and sets out to cast his own version of the Dark Curse. Regina puts a stop to it by undoing the curse she cast, but also getting rid of Pan's curse in the process. As a price, Storybrooke will be wiped out and all residents will have to return to the Enchanted Forest. Once Regina's task is done, everyone except Emma and Henry, who left town on the mayor's request, is engulfed by the curse's purple smoke. }} }} After being called to the docks by Hook, Smee meet him and Henry there. As he is introduced to the boy, Henry recognizes Smee's name. This leads Smee to mistakenly believe Henry has regained his memories, but the latter only knows the name from having watched the Peter Pan film. At Hook's request, Smee is ordered to make Henry back to New York by boat. However, the trio then come under attack by Zelena's flying monkeys and seek cover in a warehouse. Once there, Hook orders Smee to take Henry and find another boat. While Smee rushes off to do that, Henry attempts to follow, but he trips over a rope. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The character's first name was added for the show. In the book, he is simply known as "Mr. Smee". **Smee is one of the few Enchanted Forest characters to have a known surname. Character Notes *His red hat was a gift from his grandmother. *He is the first person to cross the border and keep his Enchanted Forest memories. *Adam Horowitz has stated that Smee is the Once Upon a Time character he would choose as a friend, because of his loyalty. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes him as, "a criminal who deals in stolen antiques. This role may be recurring." *The casting call name for him was "Beaman". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Smee's hat is red as it is in the Disney film Peter Pan. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Smee's Hat References it:Spugna de:William Smee fr:William Mouche nl:Vetje Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters